


Lessons in Passing

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Trans, Trans Character, Transgender, Transgender Tony, trans tony, transgender character, transvengers, transvengers assemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Transvengers Initiative prompt 2: lessons in passing</p><p>Tony is a young student at MIT and meets Rhodey, another trans man who helps Tony buy his first binder, deal with his first period, and pass as a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Passing

**Author's Note:**

> This is clearly unfinished and rough, but I wanted to get what I had posted before the end of the year. I'll do my best to finish it at some point... #TooManyWIPs

“Goodbye, Natasha, sweetheart,” Maria Stark said, eyes wet.

“Mom, I told you not to call me that.”

“I know, I know, you like the name ‘Toni’, but you’ll always be my little Natasha in my heart. I can’t believe my daughter is going to college.”

Tony cringed a bit at his mother’s words. No matter how many times he tried to tell her that she had a son, not a daughter, she refused to listen. “I know, mom. But I’ll be okay. I’m ready to be here.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tony said as his mother left him alone his room.

One of the few positives about being both the youngest student at MIT by nearly half a decade and the child of one of the world’s richest men was that Tony didn’t have to deal with the dorms or a roommate. His parents bought an apartment just off campus for him to live in. Jarvis had already helped him move his things in. Well, Jarvis had moved his things in while Tony watched, until Tony was dragged off to eat lunch at some fancy restaurant with his mother. But now his things were moved in, and he and Jarvis were alone for a little while, until Jarvis had to return to the family manor.

“Hey, Jarvis,” Tony called.

“Hello, young master,” Jarvis responded. “Is there anything you need my assistance with?”

Jarvis was the only person who had ever listened to Tony when he told them he was a boy.

“Yeah. Would you cut my hair?”

“I’m not sure that I can do that, Tony. But I’m sure we can find a barbershop in town, and perhaps we can get some ice cream afterwards.”

“Sounds good,” Tony said, as he pulled off the awful feminine clothes he had been forced to wear earlier and tossed them aside, replacing them with boxer briefs, very worn men’s jeans, a sports bra, and a t-shirt. He felt much more comfortable, much more himself.

Some of the people in the barbershop gave Tony weird looks, but he didn’t even care. The haircut lifted more weight off his shoulders than he knew he was carrying. It felt so strange, but it was freeing at the same time.

***  
Tony expected the first week of classes to be boring. The professors pretty much just went over syllabi and had everyone introduce themselves. But being the child of Howard Stark meant that nothing was ever that simple. The press knew that he was a student, and they wouldn’t leave him alone. They almost didn’t recognize him with the haircut, but he had always had a tendency to wear men’s clothes, so it didn’t take long for them to catch on. Which meant that his classmates caught on too.

“Hey, _Natasha_ , I bet I can convince you to like dick,” one of the creeps in his class said one day. Tony just kept walking, laughter ringing in the background.


End file.
